mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara is initially the school bully in the school that the Cutie Mark Crusaders go to. She is the daughter to Filthy Rich and his wife Spoiled Rich.__TOC__ Depiction in fan works Diamond Tiara is usually depicted in fan labor as she is depicted in the show—an unapologetic bully—with very few deviations or liberties taken. Several works in which she is depicted in such a way see her receiving the comeuppance for her behavior that she doesn't receive in the show, as a means to satisfy the author or reader.Past Sins Occasionally, Diamond Tiara will go though some hardships and become nicer. She will seek forgiveness from the Cutie Mark Crusaders, usually being forgiven in the end. Following the events of the episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark, in which Diamond changed her ways for the better, many stories have come to portray this side of her. Personality Much like in the show, Diamond Tiara is generally portrayed as mean-spirited and arrogant. Some fan works explain Diamond Tiara's cruelty as an attempt to get attention. In some fan works set in the future, Tiara is shown to have outgrown her fillyhood bullying and is generally more approachable. Following her reforming in the episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark, more stories have portrayed her bullying as a reaction to how she was treated by her mother, and have shown her as a nicer pony in the aftermath of those events. Relationships Extrapolating from her role in the show, Diamond Tiara is frequently depicted as the leader of a clique of popular foals antagonistic towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The clique generally includes Silver Spoon, usually depicted as Diamond Tiara's best friend, but sometimes instead depicted as another of her bullying victims who nevertheless clings to Diamond Tiara to avoid the brunt of her mean put-downs. In romantic fan labor, she is usually shipped with the aforementioned Silver Spoon or one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, most often Apple Bloom. She is also sometimes shipped with Snips , Snails , or any of the handful of colts who appear in the show. A rarely depicted ship is Diamond Tiara and Princess Erroria, drawn from a scene in Hearts and Hooves Day in which Erroria gives Tiara a Hearts and Hooves Day card. Until mid-season 5, Diamond Tiara's mother was never seen on the show, resulting in many speculations on who she is. Screwball was one common candidatePony POV Series Season One: Reharmonization due to her and Tiara's similar coat and mane colors. In the episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark, her canon mother Spoiled Rich, who was even nastier than Diamond's earlier portrayals, was introduced. Diamond Tiara's relationship with her father, Filthy Rich, is often portrayed as somewhat detached with Filthy Rich being too busy to spend time with his daughter. In at least one story, she is related to Suri Polomare. Gallery FANMADE irritated diamond tiara by infernaldalek-d4avhj2.png FANMADE Diamond Tiara Drelelle.jpeg|A Diamond Tiara version of Sweetie Belle Derelle FANMADE 53254 - Diamond Tiara artist crappyunicorn edit mirror older.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara by uotapo.jpg|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's human counterparts Bad Girls by KP-ShadowSquirrel.jpg MLI Cutscene 7 Don't bully the chicken by Rautakoura.png Sunset Helper 13 by uotapo.jpg See also * References Category:Official characters